Torn Between Two Brothers
by BrodieCaffee
Summary: A girl torn between the Caffee brothers. Who wins?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Torn Between Two Brothers

Pairing: Michael Caffee, Cait Taylor and Tommy Caffee

Rating: T (swearing and dark scenes)

A/N: Own nothing apart from the idea and Cait Taylor

Summary: A girl torn between two brothers, which one will win Cait's heart? Read to discover!

Chapter One

It was a mild summer's day and Cait Taylor was walking in the town centre, she had caught the eye of both Michael and Tommy Caffee, not knowing which brother would win Cait's heart, even as they watched her, Michael found her breathtakingly gorgeous and knew he had to have her, but also Tommy wanted her as well, they would battle it out over Cait, no matter how bad it got, they both wanted her, but only one would win.

Not knowing what to expect from this, Cait headed on home, not knowing just when or how she would encounter the Caffee brothers, Michael and Tommy. Feeling like she was being watched, Cait looked around and softly smiled before she headed on home, she wondered who they were and if there was ever gonna be a chance to see either of them again, she didn't know when exactly but for now she could only wonder if fate really did exist or if it was just a myth.

As the next few weeks past, Cait went to a local bar, not knowing that it would be where that she would meet one of the Caffee brothers, Cait went to get a small coke, when one of the brothers went to the bar and started a chat with her, Cait smiled as they spent a while chatting, they seemed to get on well and despite the other brother watching from the other side of the bar, Cait wondered if there was more to this than meets the eye.

As Cait was about leave the bar, one of the brothers watched from the shadows as he saw his brother flirt with Cait, wondering if there was any spark and noticed that there was a massive spark between them, he wondered he should do about it but wanted the time to wait for the right time, even as Cait was happy to get to know one of the brothers, she found herself feeling a rather soft kiss and she enjoyed that, knew he did too.

Cait left to go home, the kiss stilll lingering on her mind, she wondered if she would ever see him again, she hoped so but not knowing when it would happen, Cait then went to bed and she couldn't sleep as she kept dreaming about that kiss and the brother that she shared that beautiful kiss with, Cait hoped that she would see him again, she secretly hoped so, it was just a matter of time, before she got the chance to see him again.

A few months later, Michael had been working as the local bad boy and he'd been having dreams a lot lately and had no idea as to what it actually meant to him but, he had to try and hope to somehow find out just why he'd been having those dreams non stop, he finally had to wonder just what they meant if anything, he just had to work it out for himself, somehow, unaware that someone else was having the exact same dreams as him too.

Having those dreams were very strange to Michael but they kept happening, despite them being quite graphic, Michael needed to work out why he was having these dreams and he was wary of telling anyone about his dreams, Michael didn't know how to deal with them, he needed to figure out how best to deal with them, Michael had to hope that he wouldn't have anymore dreams like that but couldn't be totally sure.

Cait had been having dreams about a guy whom she had no idea, she could only see his eyes, which were a beautiful shade of blue, Cait wondered who the guy in question was, she had no idea that it was someone who she had met before, not realising that sometime she would encounter him again, only when Cait kept wondering if it was all worth while, despite wondering just if or when they would meet, not knowing that they had already met before, it now would be a matter of time before they crossed paths again.

Wondering how to deal with the dreams, Cait had tried so many times to get a face to go with her dreams but each time she tried to, it was blurred out, apart from the blue eyes, pulling her into them even more, Cait really wanted to know who was haunting her in the dreams but each time she tried to see his face, she couldn't get a clear image of him, she just wanted to know who the mystery guy was and if she would ever get to find out just who he was and if there was any chance of them being together.

As time went on, Cait's dreams became more and more naughty, she dreamt that they were in a hotel-room and were kissing, while touching each other and undressing each other, Cait had no idea what this dream meant but it made her more eager to find out just why she was ahving these dreams and some were normal but the others were naughty, she needed to know for sure, she had to get to the bottom of it, one way or another.

Dreams that Michael had were the same as the ones that Cait was having, while both being unaware that there was a link in both the dreams, not knowing what the link really was and the fate of the dreams had not been presently connected, but as the dreams kept happening, Cait just wanted to know what her dreams really meant and if there was any kind of truth to them, or maybe it was just normal.

As deep at these dreams were for both Cait Taylor and Michael Caffee, would the real reason become clear or is there a darker reason for these?

What happens next? Only time will tell...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cait's dreams were becoming more frequent and one of the dreams was quite dirty involving handcuffs, Cait was still unable to see who had the most gorgeous blue eyes, she craved to know who he was and as Cait wanted to find some kind of name to go with the mysterious guy from her dreams, not knowing how real it would all become for Cait when something happens that is taken out of her control.

Just three weeks later, one of the Caffee brothers took Cait and lead her to an unsed warehouse, before tying her up and as the brother Tommy appeared, Cait realised that this guy wasn't the one from her naughty dreams but in fact the other one, whom she had no idea of knowing yet, as her cell phone rang from her pocket, Tommy grabbed it and tossed it to the floor, before he looked back to her, then raising his hand and hitting her across the face, Cait winced as the pain seared through her, Tommy just grinned as he kept hurting her over and over again, not knowing that someone would try to save Cait.

Hours had passed since what happened to Cait, she was reported missing by her parents', they needed to find her before it was too late, when Micheal heard the news, he saw the photograph of her and suddenly Michael realised that it was the same girl from his dreams and now he knew her name, he nedded to find her, as he left home, he wondered why his brother hadn't been seen around the same time that Cait went missing.

Michael came to the daunting conclusion that Tommy had something to do with it, Michael wondered just what Tommy had done, he looked in the places where he knew that Tommy would go and there was one place that he neeeded to look and found himself in front of the old movie house where they used to go as kids, Michael snuck in and looked around, it was old and dark, as Michael looked around for Cait, suddenly he heard screams and followed the sound, he saw Cait tied to an old chair and there was Tommy taunting Cait with all sorts of weapons and hitting her, seeing this made Michael feel sick, he had to save Cait, one way or another.

Michael had to save Cait from the clutches of his brother Tommy before it was too late, Michael got out his weapon and he aimed it directly at Tommy, before firing a shot which knocked Tommy onto the floor, Michael made his way to Cait, he removed ropes from her wrists and feet, before he looked up to her, he then told her that she was safe now, but Cait just let him take her to safety, it was then Cait realised that the one who saved her was the same guy from her dreams, Cait was hurting all over after what she'd been through, once outside, Michael took Cait to the hospital, Cait was taken to be checked over, as Michael waited around when two people walked into the hospital, after hearing that someone had been found, when they came across Michael and they asked who had been taken into the room behind him, when Michael told them that it was Cait, when the couple told Michael that Cait was their daughter.

Michael let them go in and see Cait, he just wondered if Cait was gonna be ok or not, he hoped so and he waited around until her knew for sure, Michael hoped that he would also get the chance to see Cait for himself, he just had to hope that she was gonna be ok, when Cait's father came out to talk to Michael and also to tell him that Cait wanted to see him, Michael nodded before following behind, he was then left alone with Cait, he sat up on her bed, he then asked her how she was feeling and Cait told him that she was a bit sore after what happened, she then thanked him for saving her life, Michael smiled softly, he then tells her that he had to do it.

As they were talking, Cait mentioned the dreams she'd been having and she then tells Michael that her dreams were about him, only for Michael to admit that he too had been having the same dreams about her, Cait smiled as they both talked about what their dreams actually meant, Michael placed his hand on top of Cait's in a gentle way, he then told her what his dreams were and then Cait said that her dreams were the same as his, making Michael smile softly, he then asked her if he could show her something, when Cait agreed, then Michael leant into her and softly kissed her.

Cait smiled as Michael kissed her, she kissed him too, Michael smiled knowing that their dreams were forming a way to get them together, even as Cait recovered from what happened to her, she knew that with Michael beside her, she was safe from harm, even Cait's parents' saw the loving moment between their daughter and her hero, they knew that she was happy, they approved of the union.

Even as Cait remained in hospital for a few days, Michael always by to see her everyday, he wanted to see how she was doing and Cait was sitting up, Michael smiled softly as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, he was caring towards her, he just wanted to protect her from Tommy, he just hoped that she would allow him to do so, Cait then asked him if he knew who Tommy was and only then Michael told her that Tommy was his younger brother, but Michael then assured Cait that he hadn't spoken to his brother in a long time after what happened several years earlier and he told Cait the whole truth and she listened to every word Michael told her and she still held his hand inside her own, she cared about him, more than she should.

Can Cait and Michael make it work and be happy or is there more danger on the horizon?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Michael told Cait the truth about his past and also the history with Tommy, it suddenly became clear to Cait that in spite of all this. she still wanted to be with him, telling him this, only made Michael smile even more, when Michael leant in for a kiss with Cait, who kissed him back, she cared about him a lot and wanted to be his girl, she was even falling for him, it did scare her but she wanted to see how far it goes between her and Michael.

Cait spent another three days in hospital, once she was allowed out, she went to recover at her parents' home, Michael would appear to visit her every few days, Michael cared about Cait and he wanted to keep her safe, he loved her but had not admitted how he felt yet, it was too early to tell her how he feels, but Michael checked on Cait and he put his hand on her shoulder, Cait smiled as he did that, when Cait kissed him softy and Michael kissed her back, he wrapped both arms around her as they shared a kiss together.

Michael knew that Cait didn't want to rush things between them, Michael understood this, he knew that he cared about her and waanted her to be happy and he truly cared about her, not knowing what was lurking around the corner for either of them, Michael knew that he had to keep Cait safe from Tommy but he just didn't know how he was even gonna do that, he needed a gameplan to keep Cait safe from Tommy one way or another.

As the next few months passed, Cait and Michael had finally admitted how they felt towards each other, Michael kissed Cait knowing that she loved him so much and always would, they were happy together and knew that they loved each other, even as they were together, Cait knew how much Michael meant to her and they were happy to have a relationship together, they also trusted each other, Cait was glad to be his girl, they still had not had sex yet, Cait had told Michael that she wasn't ready for that just yet and Michael respected Cait's decision.

Tommy was planning to cause trouble between his brother Michael and girlfriend Cait, he had hurt Cait before and now he was gonna attempt murder on one of them but he had to make sure that it was slow and painful, Tommy hated his brother Michael and also that he had Cait in his life, he wanted to break them up in the worst way possible, Michael was with Cait and her family just outside The Hill, they were spending time together and were also in a good place within their relationship.

Michael knew that the time he had with Cait meant so much to him and he loved her so much, knew how truly special she was and also that he had told her that he would wait until she was ready to have sex with him, when Cait heard this from Michael, she gave him a loving cuddle, she loved him so much and their love for each other was strong and they knew that they had a happy life together.

Neither knew what Tommy was gonna do next, they just wanted to be together and both loved each other, Cait was cuddled in close to Michael who held her close, Michael had his hand on Cait's shoulder as he spent time with her, he was lucky to be with her and knew how much she meant to him, they had a good relationship and despite what had happened a few months earlier, it only made Michael and Cait's relationship much more stronger.

Cait loved Michael and she knew just how much he meant to her and always would, their love was strong and meant so much to them and as they were happy, Tommy would try to ruin what they had together, Cait was always gonna be Michael's girl and he knew this too, he placed a soft kiss behind her left ear in a loving way, to show his love for her and she knew how much he loved her and how far he would go to protect her from his brother Tommy.

Michael was happy to have Cait with him, he loved her and the way she made him feel everyday, their life together meant so much to both of them, also the love that they had for each other was special too, Michael loved seeing Cait and spending alone time with her, they would be alone and relax together, Cait loved her life right now with Michael, he knew how much she meant to him and their love was deep like the ocean.

What happens when Tommy's trouble starts?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

*10 years earlier*

Cait had been with friends, when she came across a young Tommy Caffee who was known to be quite possesive with girls, he'd gotten to know Cait over the past few years, Cait had no idea that Tommy was her stalker who wanted her more than anything in the world, until late one night, Tommy made a grab for Cait by the wrist, he dragged her down a dimly lit alley, he shoved her against the wall, he pawed at her clothing, Cait had tried to get him to stop but he was too strong.

"Stop Tommy!", Cait begged him but, Tommy refused to listen to her and he slapped her across the face with such a force that caused her to fall onto the concrete, Tommy laughed as he then grabbed her and trying to inject her with meth, but someone stopped it, Cait had no idea who had saved her life, she wondered if she ever would find out

\- End Of Flashback -

*Present Day*

Cait was sitting up in bed, she had been thinking about that near fatal night ten years earlier, she decided to confide in Michael about it and when she told him the story, he looked to her, before taking her hand and admitting that he'd been the one who stepped in and saved her life, Cait was surprised by this admission from Michael and she then put her hand on his and then kissed him as a thank you, Michael smiled softly, he had thought about that night for quite some time and now he'd told Cait that he was the one who saved her life, they were also seeing each other.

Michael knew that he'd been the one to save Cait from the clutches of his younger brother, Cait was curled up close to Michael as he held her close to him, she was happy to be with him, even more so when he told her that he'd saved her life, it made Cait love him more than ever, Cait sighed softly when she then placed her hand on his chest and stayed close to him, she didn't want to lose him, she told him this, when Michael told Cait that he would always be there for her no matter what.

As the next few weeks passed, Cait felt ready to take her relationship with Michael to the next level, she told him this and he eased her fears about sleeping with him, he understood just how nervous she was and he assured her that everything would be ok, Cait trusted him and she knew that he was right and later that night,Cait was in bed before Michael, when he came into the room and saw Cait in bed, he softly smiled as he joined her in bed, he put his hand on her cheek, he then kissed her softly, he held her close to him, he then told her that he loved her, when Cait told him that she loved him too.

Michael held Cait close to him, he wanted her to feel safe with him, Cait looked up to him, she placed her hand on his chest, she knew that he would protect her, she loved him so much and knew just how much he meant to her and always would, Cait belonged to him and she loved being his girl and knowing that he was the one who saved her ife all those years ago from Tommy and she was glad that he did that.

Cait settled into the warmth of being with Michael, he looked over her and saw how content she was beside him and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled knowing how lucky he was to have Cait in his life and how lucky she was to be alive after that dreadful night all that time ago and he knew how lucky she was to survive it, he knew that he had been the one to save her life and now they were seeing each other and were happy together.

As Cait slept beside Michael, she had found someone who loved and cared about her, Michael knew how special she was to him and he would do whatever it took in order to keep her safe from harm, he didn't want to loose her again, he wanted to keep her safe from harm, Michael loved her and she meant the world to him and how much she made him happy and he knew this, also that Cait was his girl, they hadn't had sex yet but Michael knew Cait wasn't ready, but she would tell him when she was ready for them to have sex together, he was letting her decide when the time would be right for them to take it to the next level.

Michael trusted Cait and he began to realise just how much she meant to him and how happy they were together, their life was gonna be good, neither knew how serious it would get between them, Cait loved Michael so much and she knew that he was everything to her, they had finally gotten together and were very happy, Cait knew that she loved Michael so much and trusted him with her life, Cait had also known that Michael was a bad boy too and she loved that.

Cait knew that since she was with Michael, she was happier and knew that he would do whatever it took to keep her safe, she loved that about him, he was very protective of her and always would be, it was who he was and also one of the reasons why Cait loved him, she cared about him and knew that he cared about her too, they were happy with each other and knew how much they meant to each other, they were together, Cait placed a soft kiss on Michael's knuckle softly, she loved him so much.

Their love was so special and they loved each other deeply and wanted to be together for the rest of their lives, Michael knew that Cait was his princess and he also wanted to show her love everyday, Michael cared about Cait a lot and he just wanted to keep her safe from Tommy, he knew what Tommy was like and he wasn't to be trusted around Cait, not after what he did to her all those years ago and now Cait was in a relationship with Michael and he was happy that they were involved with each other.

Cait was very lucky to have her relationship with Micael and they had a close relationship together and their life was solid together and they knew how much they meant to each other and Cait was in close to Michael as they slept together for the first time, Michael was happy to be the one who loved Cait and also that Cait's parents' approved of Michael being with Cait and it made him happy that knowing that Cait's family adored him and knew that he would make Cait happy and also keep her safe.

As Michael woke up the following day, he noticed that Cait was still asleep on his chest, he wrapped the duvet over her more in order to keep her warm, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she slept in his arms, he watched her sleep in his arms and he loved to watch her sleep beside him, he could get used to this and knew how much their first night sleeping together meant to him and he cuddled her close to him, he heard her softly sigh in her sleep, it made him smile softly, Michael was happy to have Cait in his life and always would be happy with Cait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As Cait and Michael were now in a relationship, they were happy together, a few weeks later, Tommy was watching Cait and Michael together, Tommy had no idea what Cait saw in his brother Michael, when he saw them share loving moments, he just wanted to be with Cait but she was involved with Michael and they were in love with each other, Cait trusted Michael with her life and she knew that Michael had saved her life ten years earlier.

Cait loved Michael and she knew that she wasn't ready to have sex with him just yet and Michael understood this and he wasn't gonna push Cait into something that she wasn't ready to, Michael loved Cait and he wanted her to be safe, he loved her with all his heart, Cait knew this too.

Even as Tommy wanted to split Cait and Michael up, he needed to think fast on how to ruin their relationship, Tommy had to do something drastic to split them up, he needed a game plan, when he found one, he decided to use it and cause fights between Cait and Michael but this plan failed as Cait and Michael still remained together and in love more than ever before.

Michael held Cait close to him, she was cuddled in close to him, he knew how much Cait meant to him, Michael was lucky to have Cait in his life, she was everything to him. Tommy had to come up with a plan to ruin their relationship forever, Tommy had a plan in his head, he found Cait near Mulligans' Bar, he snuck up behind her and made a grab for her, she tried to fend him off but Tommy was too strong for her.

Despite Tommy being stronger than Cait, it gave him more power over her and even as he slapped her hard, knocking her to the ground, Tommy knew that he would have to kill her and deny all knowledge of it, but as Tommy continued to harm Cait, he wanted to make each injury slow and painful, he needed to teach her a lesson, Tommy had even saw Michael as a major threat, he had to do the worst to Cait - killing her.

Michael was worried about Cait, he didn't want to lose her, he loved her too much, he had no idea what had happened to her, but it suddenly dawned on him, that his brother Tommy had not been seen around the same time that Cait went missing, he had no idea what Tommy was gonna do with Cait, he needed to find her before it's too late.

Cait tried to fight back against Tommy, but he stopped her at every turn, until after seven hours, Michael found out where Tommy was holding Cait and then Michael snuck in and saw what Tommy was doing to Cait, it made him feel sick to see what was being done to Cait, Michael had to save Cait, he needed her more than ever before, Michael appeared and it caused a massive fight and Michael had to protect Cait, as Tommy and Michael fought each other, Tommy tried to fight off Michael, but he was stronger than Tommy.

Michael had to save Cait from the clutches of Tommy one way or another, Michael raised his gun and fired a shot at Tommy and hitting him in the chest, Tommy fell to the floor, when Michael went striaght to Cait and untied her, he then carried her to safety, Michael took Cait to hospital and got her checked over and Michael stayed by Cait's side as she was checked over, he was worried about her and Cait was given meds and her wounds bandaged up and he held her hand.

Afterwards, Cait was allowed out of hospital and Michael took her home to his place, he wanted to look after her and help her to recover from what happened, Michael had used gloves when he shot Tommy and knew that the weapon was untraceable as well, he had to keep Cait safe from harm now, he knew that she needed him more than ever, he held her in his arms as he comforted her, Cait was scared to be on her own and Michael knew this, he was gonna be her rock and protect her from now on, he just had to hope that Cait would be safe with him.

Cait stayed close to Michael as she needed to feel close to him, Michael held Cait close to him, he knew that Cait needed him more than ever, he knew that Cait loved him and he loved her too, Cait was still close to Michael and he kept his arms around her as he comforted her, he knew how much she needed him and to help her through it.

As the next few weeks passed, police found Tommy's body and declared that he was dead, the police went to pay a visit to Rose Caffee and inform her that Tommy was dead, when Michael went to see his mama just for a short time, when Rose told Michael that Tommy had been found dead, Rose was upset and Michael comforted her over the loss, knowing that he was the one who killed Tommy in the first place for what he did to Cait.

Cait was asleep when Michael got home, he went to see her, he watched her sleep, he knew that she was now safe from harm as Tommy was dead, he knew that he was the one who killed him and now he had no regrets about it and he was doing it for Cait, he had to keep her safe, Michael loved Cait so much and he knew that she loved him too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As the next six months passed, Cait and Michael were stronger than ever, Cait had also felt that the time was right for her and Michael to have sex for the first time, Cait found Michael in their bedroom over by the window, she went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw her there, smiling as he did so, Cait then whispered in his ear that she was ready, Michael knew what she meant by that, he smiled then kissed her softly.

Cait knew that Michael would be gentle with her as it would be her first time, Cait also loved Michael and knew how much they meant to each other, their love for each other was so special, they had been through a lot and were still together even now and Michael knew that Cait was everything to him and their life was special together.

Michael was gentle with Cait as they had sex together, Michael wanted it to be perfect for her and knew that had to be special for her, Michael kissed Cait softly as he let his hands touch her skin lovingly, he wanted to make it really special and as they had sex, Cait had her hands on his shoulders as they kissed and had sex together, afterwards Cait was cuddled in close to Michael, he smiled softly knowing how happy he was that he and Cait were together.

Cait was cuddled in close to Michael as they came down from their high after sex, Michael loved Cait with all his heart and he knew how much she meant to him, even as Michael was the one who killed Tommy after what he did to Cait six months earlier and they promised each other that they would never tell anyone what happened on that night, not even Michael's mother Rose.

Michael loved being with Cait, he loved her so much and knew how happy he was with her, their relationship was strong, and as they were happy, Michael knew how happy he was with Cait, she was everything to him and so much more, they had a strong relationship together and Michael noticed that Cait was sound asleep on his chest, he always knew that he was lucky to have Cait in his life and to know just how much she really meant to him, he loved her so much and always would love her.

As Cait and Michael got used to sleeping together, Michael realised that being with Cait was the best thing he ever did and knowing how he had saved her from his deceased brother Tommy, their relationship got stronger and so did their love for each other too, Michael placed a soft loving kiss on Cait's forehead as she slept in his arms, he kept her warm too.

Cait felt safe with Michael and she was his girl, always would be , Michael would always protect Cait, he loved her and always would, no matter what they had to face together, their life was with each other and always would be, Michael meant so much to Cait and always would, they were meant to be together, Cait nuzzled close to Michael in her sleep, she sighed softly knowing how happy they were together and they loved each other.

Michael knew that he was the only one for Cait and how happy they were together, they loved each other and knew that they were meant to be together, nothing could or would stand in their way of being with each other, Cait was his girl and always would be for the rest of their lives, Michael knew how special Cait was to him, they were strong and so was their love for each other.

Michael had known how much Cait meant to him and he knew that Cait was the only one for him and their love was bound so strong and they were happy, their relationship was still a secret from Michael's family, he wasn't sure when he would tell them about his relationship with Cait, but only Cait's family knew about their relationship and had welcomed Michael into their family.

Michael loved being with Cait, their life together was happy and they knew just how happy they really were together, Michael knew that he wanted a future with Cait and hoped that someday they would get married and have kids of their own, even as they were happy, Cait felt so safe with Michael and also very loved by him too, she knew that Michael was the only one she wanted to be with and their love was like an ocean.

Cait felt safe and yet protected with Michael, they loved each other and were lucky to have each other, even as Cait trusted Michael with her life, she knew that he was happy and they shared a loving kiss, Cait loved being with him, Michael loved her and he held her close to him, Cait was his world and so much more, they were in love and happy with each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Three years had passed since the events of what happened to Michael and Cait, they were now married for the past year, Cait had also taken on the surname Caffee after she and Michael tied the knot which was a romantic day for them both, Cait was happy with Michael, she had a good life with him, had their own place which was what they wanted and also their own bedroom with a comfy double bed.

Late one night, Michael asked Cait about them trying for a baby of their own, Cait was surprised and she told Michael that she would love to try for a baby with him, Michael smiled softly knowing that Cait had agreed to have a baby with him, he kissed her softly and knew how much she meant to him, they were ready for the next chapter of their lives together and Cait knew how much a baby meant to Michael and she wanted to have a family with him, Cait knew how happy she was with Michael.

Michael kissed Cait lovingly, he craved her so much and knew that she was his entire world, they had a strong love for each other and were settled into married life, Michael knew how lucky he was to have Cait in his life, more importantly as his wife, Michael placed a soft loving kiss on her neck, he loved her so much, he always would love her, no matter what.

Cait was cuddled close to Michael after they had sex, Cait's hand was on his chest as he held her close to him, they were happy together and so in love, they knew what their love meant to each other and Michael kept a loving hold of Cait in his arms after they had sex, Cait had her hand on his chest, she was happy with Michael, knew how much they meant to each other.

After a few weeks, Cait was throwing up in the mornings, Michael hoped she was gonna be ok, he stayed close to her and rubbed her shoulders whenever she threw up sick, Michael had no idea that Cait had morning sickness, he looked after her and was there for her, he loved her with all his heart.

Cait went to see her doctor who did an ultrasound scan and told Cait that she was pregnant, hearing this made Cait smile, she knew that she and Michael both wanted children together and now Cait was expecting their first child, she was so excited to tell him when she got home again, she was happy.

Cait told Michael that she was pregnant, he hugged her close to him, he was so happy that Cait was pregnant with their first baby, he held her close, his hand resting on her stomach, Cait knew that Michael was happy about being a dad to their baby who was due in seven months time.

Michael was happy that Cait was pregnant with his baby and it made him feel so lucky and knew that he was gonna be there with Cait every step of the way, he knew how much she meant to him and always would, they loved each other so much.

As they let the news sink in about Baby Caffee, Michael kissed Cait softly, he loved her and their unborn baby as they knew that their life was gonna get better when their baby arrives into their lives, they were nervous but excited at the same time, even they wouldn't know the sex of their unborn baby until it was born, Michael loved his life with Cait, they were meant to be together and were so much in love.

Knowing that in seven months time, they would have their baby and then decide on a name for their baby, either a girl or a boy, Michael would be happy either way, Michael loved Cait very much and their life together was very special to Michael and he knew that he would keep her safe from harm, same for their unborn baby too.

Despite everything that Cait and Michael have been through, they still love each other and have a strong connection, just like any other bond, their's was so special and they had been through so much together and still came out strong on the other side, just like it's meant to be, Cait was his girl and she always would be regardless.

Michael knew just how truly special Cait was to him and how she brought out his good side more often, it was a good thing in the long run for both of them and their unborn baby for the better, Michael knew how much Cait meant to him,

Cait was very happy to be married to Michael, they had a deep bond bound by love.

Michael knew that he was the one who killled Tommy three years earlier and got away with it, he was always careful when it came to protecting Cait from the dangers of Tommy but it had all changed since Michael killed his own brother in order to keep Cait safe from Tommy, he had to do what was right for Cait.

As the months went on, Cait went into labour and gave birth to a healthy 6lb 3oz baby girl whom they later named Madison Rose Caffee, Michael was holding their newborn girl, as Cait got some sleep.

Michael loved his baby daughter Madison and he also loved Cait as well, Michael was happy with his life now, he was in a happy place with Cait and their newborn daughter.

Cait loved being married to Michael, she trusted him to keep them safe and protected, Cait was his girl and she always would be his girl. they loved each other so much and had a happy life together, Michael kept a loving hold of Cait in his arms, he knew that she was his girl.

Michael bonded with his daughter Madison Rose, he knew that her middle name was after his mama and he knew that it was Cait's idea and he loved it, Cait cared about him and she knew how much it meant to him, Michael gave Cait a loving kiss, she kissed him too, their love was so strong and amazing between them, they were now a family.

Cait was glad to have a baby with Michael, she would also lose all her baby weight while she was pregnant with Madison, she knew that it would take time, she knew just how happy she was to have a baby with Michael, she made his dream of being a father come true and knew that he would be an amazing father to their daughter Madison Rose.

***** Epilouge *****

Six years later, Cait and Michael had another two children, a son called Liam Michael Caffee, it made Michael proud that his son had his name as a middle name, they had a second daighter who they called, Ellie Louise Caffee, both Michael and Cait agreeing that three children was enough.

Michael was still a bad boy, he was different at home with his family and also with Cait as well.

Their love still remained strong and so did their passion for each other as well, Cait and Michael still slept close to each other, Cait knew that even after all this time, she still loved Michael and knew that he still loved her too, they were as close as ever and still knew how much they meant to each other, Cait always slept on his chest at night and loved it.

The End


End file.
